


By Your Side

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Summary: After years of faking their relationship, Harry wants Hermione to know he's always been there.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble prompted by #LyricLlama over at Harmony & Co! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo19 Square O1: Fake Dating/#LyricLlama: "Why are you looking for love? Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?" -By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North

Harry watched as Hermione carefully combed through her hair. They were preparing for another night out at the Ministry. One more gala where they would begin the night hand in hand taking other wizards home. Harry, well, he would end up at home. Alone. But it had been a while since she'd done that. That's why he thought tonight would be the perfect night to end this fake relationship they had going. Maybe he could finally get her to see that there was much more between them than pure friendship.

Finally, after a couple hours at the gala, Harry decided he had to confront Hermione once and for all. He watched as she wandered over to get a refill on her drink and made his way through the crowd before she could find someone else to take her home that night. She deserved to know the truth about his feelings. After tonight they would either be together or not. There was no more in-between for him. Cornering Hermione near the refreshment table, Harry gently took hold of her elbow, he pulled her closer so no one would overhear.

"What are you looking for?" Harry questioned, his voice rough from pent up emotion. "Am I not enough?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Hermione," he blurted out, albeit keeping his voice low enough so people would not hear. "I've loved you for years, and I can't keep parading around as your lover when you only want to be my friend."

"I-" Hermione stuttered, clutching at her neck. "I didn't realise…"

"I've kept it hidden, but I can't do it anymore," Harry said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. To an outsider, it would appear as if they were having an argument not a life-changing affirmation. "I want more. I want all of you."

"I don't know what to say," Hermione admitted.

"I've been here all along," Harry said taking her hand. He gently caressed the top of it with his thumb. "By your side."

"I know you have," Hermione said with a sad smile. "I've been horribly blind all these years. I should have realised your feelings long before now. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry whispered moving in close. "Will you give me a chance? A real chance to show you how I feel?"

Hermione's eyes went wide for a second, but then she blushed and nodded. "Yes," she murmured, glancing briefly at his lips. "I think I'd like that. I think I've kept this on so long because I feel more for you than just the friendship that built the foundation."

That was all the confirmation Harry needed. He closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that would leave them both breathless. Neither thought about the other gala attendees around them nor the cameras that were now flashing. This was their moment, and they would fake their affection no longer.


End file.
